Mjpj189's TPI
Mjpj189's Tpi is one of the most well known camp series on Youtube. He has completed 5 seasons, and S6 is at the halfway mark. This Total Pokemon series is arguably the most challenging camp someone has dared created. Instead of the standard format in which whole teams win immunity, each elimination, except for certain circumstances and twists, everyone is up for elimination and you can vote for anyone on your team or, in the merge, anyone in the game. To win this game, it requires 20% a good alliance, 20% voting often, early, scrambling, and manipulating, and 60% luck. In season 1, Mjpj189 did not make videos, so little is known about that season. The 2nd season was Mark's breakthrough season as he obtained powerpoint and hypercam. The famous tpi maker was about to bring youtube the first video series of his career. Seaso 1 was a Total Pokemon Island theme. In Season 2, it was a Total Pokemon Action theme. http://totalpokemonisland.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mjpj189/S2TPIcharts In Season 3, it was a Total Pokemon Island theme. In Season 4, it was a Total Pokemon World Tour theme, going to several countries around the world. http://totalpokemonisland.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mjpj189/TPIcharts Season 5 was a Total Pokemon Cruise theme, visiting many new countries, and several past countries from S4. Season 6 is a Total Pokemon College theme, with eliminations corresponding to college courses. For more info, go to www.youtube.com/mjpj189 and send him a message. Winners: Here is a list of the winners of each season of the series. S1. ChaosChaoKing - Cyndaquil *Runner-up: Platinumchimchar - Chimchar S2. TheFieryCyndaquil - Cyndaquil *Runner-up: Azelf101-Totodile S3. Neonray3 - Flareon *Runner-up: 5swordslockinghorns-Sableye *2nd Runner-up: 120Joe-Milotic S4. Vaporterra - Meganium * Runner-up: 03jnb-Absol S5. Aipomluver3-Aipom * Runner-up: Daisy88999-Stantler S6. WolfMirage-Mightyena * Runner-up: Chillaccinogirl-Basket Cinccino * This insinuates that a Johto Pokemon is the best Pokemon to play as, being that 4/6 of the winners were a Johto Pokemon. Memorable Moments And Twists: *In Season 2, TheCrossBoy had the opportunity to eliminate any player of his choice. *In Season 2, SuperDarkReaper and 303ArcticWolf303 returned due to a vote. *In Seasons 2 and 3, there was a loser vote, where any eliminated player had the opportunity to eliminate one of the Final 5. *In Season 3, Shiny Flareon sent lawsuit against the show, and he succeed. He was brought back into show, but later was eliminated by twist. He promised that he'll have revenge (Not Aired). *In Season 3, Honchcrow survived many bottom 2 apperances in a row, and when was booted, it was shocking. *In Season 4, Honchcrow disguised himself as Blissey, and TFC as Shiny Grotle to try to fool the other players into thinking they were some newbies. For Nicki, this failed. TFC revealed himself in elim 31 that he was TFC, and as of elim 33, he was eliminated. *In Season 4, all 127 contestants that failed to reach the finale competed in a big event known as the loser battle, which wasn't won by a loser, but actually a duck which appeared courtesy of Plusle's Fling attack. *In Season 5, a "Partner twist" asked a team to pick someone on their team to "pair up with" in order to remain safe. The last person remaining was eliminated. It was Kirbyman66 who would be eliminated as a result. *In Season 6, a twist was announced called "Till Elimination Do Us Part". Two people would join together - if they wanted - to see if they could survive Eliminations 11-20 together. If one got out, the other got out. **In Elimination 18, a pairing guessed the identity of another pairing and got it correct. As a result, Vaporterra-Stoutland, and Bmania99-Zweilous were eliminated from the competition. The Final Challenge In every season excluding S1, the final 3 are asked to create a project on a certain TV show (most likely reality game show) or complete a final task. *S2 was to create your own TPI project. Final 3: TheFieryCyndaquil, Azelf101, and SuperDarkReaper. *S3 was the theme of a PokeMole. Final 3: Eeevee2DarkFlareon (Neon), 5swordslockinghorns, and 120joe. *S4 was The Amazing Pokemon Race. Final 3: Vaporterra, 03jnb, and Isaiahcow1. *S5 asked the players to list the locations they had visited for each country. Final 3: Aipomluver3, Daisy88999, Megamanx3able. *S6 had the players take a final exam. Final 4: Wolfmirage, Chillaccinogirl, Neonray3, Vanderman123 Record Holders: Only Pokemon To Win Twice: '''Cyndaquil (ChaosChaoKing and TheFieryCyndaquil) '''Most Bottom 2 Apperances In A Season: '''Honchcrow-NickiNor2 S3 '''Contestant with most votes in a round: '''Redfrog45-Cacturne 15/17 votes (S6 Elim 29) ''' *Originally held by Franky494-Lickilicky, S6 13/26 votes and LegendofWario-Snorlax, S6 13/19 votes. Awards: In seasons 2-4, finale awards are given out based on how everyone in the game votes. Many of them include: Biggest Winner, Biggest Loser, Best Luck, Most Evil, Biggest Sore Loser, Most Votes, Least Votes, Most Suspensful, Most Friendly, Biggest Leader, Biggest Backstabber, and Biggest Slacker. Trivia: *The show has had two hosts: Gardevoir for S2, and Blastoise for S3 onward. *S1 had 24 contestants, S2 had 48, S3 had 73, S4 had 129, and S5 had 230, S6 had 166, S7 has 130 *In Seasons 1-3, only fire type Pokemon won (S1/2 Cyndaquil, S3 Flareon). **This streak was broken in Season 4, when Vaporterra-Meganium won. **Ironically, the first non-Fire type winner was of a type that has a disadvantage against the Fire type. **As of season 6, no Pokemon from Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, or any special Pokemon (Rainbow King Walrein, EcoScizor, shinies, etc.) have won the game. ***In the case of Kalos, this is because Kalos Pokemon were introduced less than a year before the start of S7. *Return tourneys were held in Season 4/6 to decide which characters returned. *The game was inspired by the show Total Drama Island. **Mark also hosted a "Survivor: Freshman Edition" in school, similar to the format of his TPIs for 6 seasons. *In Season 3, the jury was not selected by who made it to the final 3-11, but instead random spots were chosen as jury spots. *In seasons 2-4 there has been a twist where an eliminated player gets to eliminate the player of their choice: **Season 2: Shiny Ditto-TheCrosyBoy **Season 3: Shiny Umbreon-Pokekiller5swords **Season 4: Honchkrow-NickiNor2 *Season 5 had the most teams thus far with 10. Season 7 had the 2nd most with 8 teams, and Season 6 is 3rd with 6 teams. *The first Pokemon eliminated in each season are as follows: **S1: Sneasel-Gir124 **S2: Togetic-Aladairbanana **S3: Magikarp-(yet to be researched) **S4: Munchlax-Cool41342 **S5: Steelix-RufusConnorSketch **S6: Tropius-PichuXCastform123 **S7: AJTheSpriter06-Scizor (Technically Lucariofan1001-Meowstic was the 1st out as he quit, but he quit before Episode 1 was released. Scizor was voted out by the contestants). ***This insinuates a Johto Pokemon is the worst Pokemon to play as 4/7 were the first out. ***Contradictory, a Johto Pokemon is the best Pokemon to play as, as 4/6 winners are Johto Pokemon.